fitz_vacker_or_ritz_crackerfandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventures of Team Foster-Keefe
Sophie slowly walked up to Everglen, wondering how to tell Keefe about her true feelings. She approached the door step, bracing herself for Keefe trying to lunge out and hug her, but instead a familiar, extremely hot guy with ice blue eyes answered the door. “Fitz!” Sophie cried as she ran out to hug and kiss him. Fitz flashed his trademark smirk as he replied “Foster, Foster. Always worrying about me.” “Well, I mean, I kind of have to,” Sophie said. “I don’t know what I would do without you. I love you." “I love you too, Foster,” Fitz admitted. “But next time, don’t spend so much time worrying about me. It makes it too exhausting to worry about you.” Suddenly, a creep with green, spiky hair appeared behind Fitz. “Fitz! Look out!” Sophie screamed. She wasn’t going to let this weirdo hurt him. ' ' Fitz jumped a mile and ran out the door faster than Sophie had ever seen him run. ' ' “Guys. Seriously, it’s me. What is up with you?” The green-haired freak said. He sounded like… Keefe? But that wasn’t possible. This thing was even more creepy than Keefe normally was. ' '“Keefe?” Sophie asked.' ' “Well, yeah. Obviously,” the thing said. “Are you okay, Sophie? You’re acting weird.” He reached out to hug Sophie. She pushed him away.' ' “Okay, no,” said Sophie. “What did you do to your hair?” “My hair?” Keefe felt the top of his head. “Oh my gosh!” he yelled. “I forgot my wig!” “YOUR WIG?!?!!?!?!” Sophie screamed''' ' “Well yah. Did you honestly think my hair was that attractive?” Keefe replied. “Well, I always thought that your hair---I mean wig always looked like a giant dog turd on your head, but this? This is a whole lot worse.” Sophie said. Fitz had been standing there silent, a shocked and disgusted look on his face. “Are you saying that always had a green, spiky lump growing out of your scalp? How did I not know this? I thought that you at least had your hair going for you. It definitely made your.... Everything… easier to stomach.” “What is that supposed to mean?” Keefe demanded. ' “Well, I think that we can all agree that you’re not very attractive --” ' '“Like, AT ALL,” Sophie interrupted. “You make me want to barf. Sometime after talking to you I actually get a Washer to wipe the disgusting memories of me associating with you out of my head.” A hurt and broken look flashed across Fitz’s face. “You...you really mean that?” “Heck yeah,” Sophie replied. “Every word” “And I definitely can’t blame her for that. I honestly feel so bad that the first elf she met was you. ‘Cause if she thought that all elves looked like you……...well, she’d probably want to gouge her eyes out the second she arrived at Atlantis.” Keefe replied solemnly. “Fitz! You look like you’re about to cry. It’s so cute that you actually thought I liked you---wait never mind it’s disgusting!” Sophie shouted. Fitz buried his face into his arms and bawled his eyes out. Sophie and Keefe glanced at each other, nodded, and then shoved him off a nearby cliff. Fitz screamed as he flailed around. He hollered his last words “KFC 4 LIFE”, and then he plunged to his death. ' Sophie looked at Keefe, about to say something, but she forgot as she ran up to embrace him. She laid her head on his shoulder, as Keefe sent calming breezes to her head. She looked at their intertwined fingers as she hugged him harder. When they eventually broke apart, Keefe suddenly started sputtering and gasping for air as he crumpled to the ground. “NO!,” Sophie screamed, tears streaming down her face “No, Keefe, I can’t lose you. You’re the most beautiful and important thing in my life!”' ' All of a sudden, Keefe coughed, and started to get up, but stopped. He got down on one knee and proclaimed the words that changed everything: “Sophie Elizabeth Foster---Will you marry me?”' ' Tears of joy streamed from Sophie’s eyes as she ran up to kiss him. “YES!” She shouted as she kissed him again, “Yes, I will marry you, Keefe. I love you, and I will love you forever!” '''CHAPTER 2' "And then he said, 'I want it to be you!' What is WITH this dude? He's so creepy!" I looked into Fitz's teal eyes. I could stare at Fitz's beautiful face all day. And his HAIR! Don't even get me started on his hair. He was easily the hottest person I'd ever seen. "I know, right!" Keefe replied. "I'm starting to wonder if it's worth the 20 trillion lusters an hour to pretend to be friends with him!" I nodded. I loved agreeing with Keefe. He was just so amazing. "You good?" asked Keefe. "You're drooling." Was I? Oops... "Oh yeah, I'm fine," I said dreamily. Keefe smiled. He had a bright, sincere smile. I smiled back. "Hey, are you ever going to tell me about the Great Gulon Incident?" I asked. I was never really that interested in his supposedly great feat, I just wanted an excuse to talk to him. "Hmmm," Keefe said, smirking. "Maybe I'll make you beg. Relax, Foster! I'm just kidding." "So, tell me!" "Alright," he said, moving closer. I was very aware of how close we were now standing. Closer. Closer. CLOSER. My heart felt like it would burst out of my chest as Keefe leaned down slightly. We were so close now that I could feel his breath on my cheek. Suddenly Grady burst in. "FIIITZZZZ!" he yelled. "SOPHIE FOSTER, I HAVE NOT INTERROGATED THAT BOY YET, YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO KISS HIM!" "DAD!" I yelled, burying my face in my hands, practically dying of embarrassment. "Uh, see ya later, Foster," Keefe said as he took out his home crystal. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Grady exclaimed. "GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" Keefe slowly walked toward Grady, his feet dragging. I cringed as Grady pulled him to the corner of the room. "Stay. Away. From. My. Daughter," Grady said. But when Keefe flashed him a smile, Grady's face relaxed. "Never mind," he said. "Spend all the time you want with her. Kiss her as often as you want. All the time!" CHAPTER 3 "Hey Sophie! Sophie! Sophie! Sophie!" Fitz exclaimed. "WHAT, Fitz?!" I snapped. "Sophie, will you go out with me?" "YES!!!" "Please?" he asked. "NO!"I screamed even louder. Keefe seemed to love bothering me. I hated that creep more than anything. More than Fintan, more than Constantine, more than Alvar, or anyone else. EVER. "Go die in a hole, Keefe!" I told him. Edaline sat down next to me. "That Keefe is such a NICE boy!" she said. "And why don't Dex and Fitz come over any more?" "MOOOOM. Fitz is an idiot child, you know that! And I did the kiss test on Dex, just like you told me to do. Then I broke his fragile heart. Again, like you taught me." "I've taught you so well! I'm so proud, SO proud! But I'm just teasing you about Fitz and Dex, I know Keefe is the one. You know what I say, always choose the hottest one!" Edaline replied. "What was that, honey?" Grady yelled from downstairs. "Nothing," Edaline said, winking at me. I rolled my eyes. But Edaline was right, Keefe really WAS the hottest one. I'd spent endless nights romanticizing about what could've been, what COULD be. CHAPTER 4 The next morning, I woke to the sound of Fitz crying. "UGH! SHUT UP YOU CRYBABY!" I yelled at him. "S-Sophie!" he sobbed. "You b-b-broke my heart!" "Good," I replied. "W-well, now I'm gonna go join the N-Neverseen because you must be d-d-destroyed!" Fitz said. "You do that," I said calmly. Yesssss! I had FINALLY gotten rid of him! I really wasn't surprised. Fitz had a tendency to murder anyone that he didn't like. The Councillors, for example. He was insane and EXTREMELY unstable. I waved goodbye, hoping I would never have to see his disgusting face ever, EVER again.__NEWSECTIONLINK__